


Meant

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: The Magic Of Dance [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dancer Stiles, M/M, Student Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed once again as he took in his appearance. His hair was spiked up in it’s usual attire, the only difference to his image were the clothes he was wearing. He usually dressed in grey tapered sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, but today he was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt and formal sweat pants that were also black. He was dressed this way because he had an important duet to preform and it was one that he had choreographed himself, he was glad that his best friend’s sister had agreed to be his partner because he was comfortable with her and they both knew each others limits.<br/>“You ready to go?” Isaac asked calmly, most people were frightened of Isaac. But Stiles had somehow managed to become one of his best friends through the many years of dancing they did together.</p><p>“I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” Stiles grinned, giving his friend an thumbs up before walking out onto the stage. The only thing he was dreading was the part where he got graded for his choreography, this was the first time he was preforming his own original choreography on a stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst fanfic I have ever written. I hope that one day I might be able to improve it. I just really wanted to make my Naruto fanfic into a Teen wolf one. It's practically the same with little differences. And I'm going to have to continue making correction because I totally missed some names.
> 
> I basically did it because I could and I really wanted to.
> 
> If you're wondering about the choreography of the dance:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sfxqb3m2WWE
> 
> And I named it after the song in the dance because I love "Meant" by Elizaveta.

Stiles sighed once again as he took in his appearance. His hair was spiked up in it’s usual attire, the only difference to his image were the clothes he was wearing. He usually dressed in grey tapered sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, but today he was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt and formal sweat pants that were also black. He was dressed this way because he had an important duet to preform and it was one that he had choreographed himself, he was glad that his best friend’s sister had agreed to be his partner because he was comfortable with her and they both knew each others limits.  
“You ready to go?” Isaac asked calmly, most people were frightened of Isaac. But Stiles had somehow managed to become one of his best friends through the many years of dancing they did together.

“I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” Stiles grinned, giving his friend an thumbs up before walking out onto the stage. The only thing he was dreading was the part where he got graded for his choreography, this was the first time he was preforming his own original choreography on a stage.

The stage remained mainly dark, apart from the spotlight that stayed on Cora (Who was wearing an oversized shirt, black cheerleading bloomers, tights and a pair of heels. It was always easy for Stiles to lose himself to the music when he ignored everyone but his partner. Stiles had decided to go for a rumba dance style because he liked how graceful and less rigid the dance moves were, it was completely different to his usual style. But every dance that he had choreographed turned out to be completely different to the last one. When he started dancing with Cora, many of the crowd started screaming in delight. He always liked to tell a story for through dance, which meant that the stage crew had to mess with the lights more than had been done for the other dances throughout the day. When the two were finished with the dance the crowd as well as the examiners stood, clapping. Stiles smiled as he left the stage.  
“You did great.” Isaac complimented, slapping his back in congratulations.

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned brightly, He changed to his usual dance wear because he didn’t have enough time to shower and he didn’t want to walk around like this. “I’ll see you tomorrow? I need to catch up with Derek.” 

“He’s been in a foul mood.” Isaac warned.

“That’s never good. Was he here?”

“I didn’t get a good look at the crowd. But you’ll probably catch him in the hallways.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled, once again before disappearing off to find Derek. It was never good when Derek was in foul mood because that lead to everyone else having to deal with sharp harsh remarks from the teen. When Stiles finally found the teen, he approached cautiously before saying a greeting, Derek barely acknowledged him, which was extremely bizarre because the guy would always grunt or do something in response to his greeting.

“Stiles. I think we should head out.” Scott suggested. Stiles ignored the guy and turned Derek around harshly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles asked, instead of getting a response, Derek glared at the teen before slamming his fist against Stiles’s cheek. The blow was highly unexpected, and due to this, Stiles ended up losing balance and smacking his head against the lockers. He groaned in pain, his head was beginning to hurt like a bitch. Instead of making a scene and punching the boy back. Stiles stood up, smiled at Scott to indicate that he was okay and walked off to find the medical room.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, his face contorting into a shocked expression. It seemed like the teen had just realized what he had done, Stiles smiled at him before continuing his way the nurse’s office.

The true extent of the damage done wasn’t known until Stiles entered the room and started seeing black spots. He sat down on the seat before the nurse was even to get a word out. His hand pressed against the back of his head where the pain seemed to be coming from and when he retrieved his hand back, blood was coating his hand.  
“Stiles. What happened?” Morrell asked, her voice laced with worry as she looked around the room for supplies.

“I was really clumsy and I sort of fell into the locker.” Stiles laughed sheepishly, “I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“You need to be more careful! Melissa is going to freak out when she hears about this.” Morrell sighed, checking if Stiles had a concussion before cleaning the injury and bandaging it.

“So are you going to tell me I can’t dance?”

“Not until your head is okay.”

“Thank God! I hurt my head after the exams.”

“Promise me you’ll go home and rest. And please see me tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Morrell!”

The Next Day

Stiles wished he could say that everything was okay, but it was awkward. He decided he would give Derek some space and let the guy approach him when he was ready to talk. But the night before he had received a call from Laura demanding where he was and why he wasn’t at dinner, it was really weird to have to tell the girl that he was injured and wouldn’t be able to come for a while. The school day consisted of students staring at Stiles, he wondered how Derek was dealing with the attention.  
“Stiles! Are you okay? We heard about what happened.” Erica asked, inspecting his bandages and scowling at the sight of them.

“It’s only a little cut.” Stiles laughed.

“What’s going on between you two?” Isaac asked.

“Nothing.”

“So are you going to sit with at the table at lunch? Or are we going to move somewhere else?”

“Sit at the table. There’s nothing going on so don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“What about you?”

“I need to see Morrell.”

“You said it was just a little cut.”

“It is. Morrell’s being a worry-wart. You know how much she coddles me.”

“Well I guess we’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was furious, he was a Hale. He wasn’t supposed to lose his cool, he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. The teenager never meant to hurt Stiles, but everything was getting so complicated and he needed a way to get his frustrations out. Instead of calming down from hurting the brunette, he felt more on edge. Derek really needed to find the teenager so that he could apologize, everyone was talking about how the brunette was bandaged up and this made Derek worry more about his friend because he never intended for that damage to be caused. He started wandering through the corridor before he found the brunette exiting the nurse’s office, Derek recoiled slightly at the sight of the bandages and the bust lip.  
“Stiles.” Derek breathed, getting the brunette’s attention.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled brightly, giving Derek a little wave.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh this? It looks a lot worse than it is.” Stiles laughed, “Are you okay?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Why on earth would you apologize? I was the one that was prying.”

“I still hurt you.”

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you going to punch me again?”

“I think I’m going crazy.”

“Well I think sanity’s over rated.” Stiles stated, causing Derek’s mouth to twitch slightly.

“You could do so much better than me. I’m awful to you.” Derek sighed miserably.

“You are an asshole. But I couldn’t ask for anyone better as my best friend, you seriously need to stop putting yourself down.”

“Well I think I’m going to fuck things up now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re making crazy.”

“What? How am I making you crazy, is it because I like the color orange? I swear it's completely normal.”

“I’m attracted to you and it’s driving me insane because you’re my best friend.”

“So you’re going crazy because you have the hots for me?”

“Why are you so calm?”

“You won’t get creeped out if I tell you, right?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m calm because you just made me realize that my feelings weren’t so unrequited as I thought they were.”

“What.”

“I like you too.”

“What are we going to do about this?”

“We could just see what happens, we don’t have to rush into anything. It’s a new thing for the both of us.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I wasn’t dumb to begin with. You just insisted in calling me idiot.”

“Well you call me asshole so I guess we’re even?”

“Sure.” Stiles grinned, “Well I guess I should head off now.”

“We have the same period after lunch.”

“I kinda have to go home.”

“Why?”

“Morrell said I need a few days off.”

“You said you weren’t injured that bad.” Derek growled.

“Hehe this was the only way that I could get an extended weekend.”

“You’re using your injury to skip school.”

“I’m on medical leave.”

“Whatever.” Derek sighed, “Come to my house after school. My family’s really concerned with your lack of being here.”

“I was going to anyway.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“Later.” Stiles smiled. Derek grinned in return and pressed a chaste kiss against the brunette’s lips, Stiles’s face turned a very vicious red in response. After laughing at Stiles’s face for a few minutes, Derek turned around and went back to do whatever he was doing.

Later that day

When Derek arrived back home he was met by the sight of his mother and Stiles baking cookies while Laura and his father discussed something. Papa Hale stared at his son a few minutes before motioning for Derek to sit down.  
“I see that you fixed things.” Papa Hale smiled.

“I was beginning to miss your boyfriend.” Laura laughed, making Stiles scald his hand on the baking tray in shock.

“What.” Derek asked, shock lacing his tone.

“You and Stiles are dating, right?” Talia asked curiously.

“I’d hope so considering I was just talking to John about your relationship.” Papa Hale added in a serious tone.

“What the hell is going on?” Stiles yelled, nursing his burnt hand.

“We just started dating.” Derek sighed, noticing his parents and Laura looked rather confused.

“Just now?” Laura asked, “We’ve felt the tension ever since you first brought Stiles to the house.”

“Oh God. This is so embarrassing.” Stiles moaned.

“Don’t worry. You two can always try adoption, or even a surrogate.”

“We’re barely out of high school! How can you be thinking of children already.” Derek frowned.

“Don’t let this on get away. You won’t find someone who’ll understand you as well as he does.” Papa Hale stated.

“Can we just eat the cookies?” Stiles cried. Talia was the first to start laughing before everyone else joined in with her. It seemed like the new budding relationship was off to a good start.

**Fin**


End file.
